Pure Magic
by CelticFlame
Summary: It's 2009 and Ginny, Ron and Hermione are on a quest. When their journey takes them to a pub, they discover the most amazing set of circumstances and a lost friend. Featuring Harry, Ron, Ginny,Hermione and more
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hi there! I'm very new to writing Harry Potter stories and this one just would NOT leave me alone. I'm posting the prologue here to judge interest before continuing, so if you like it PLEASE tell me what you think! Feedback is essential at this point, so tell me what works for you, what doesn't and what you'd like to see :)  
  
This is set to be a pretty unique story, I hope :) I'm open to any pairing and nothing is set in stone so if you're a particular shipper, give it a try. Maybe you can help me to nail down pairings!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
CelticFlame  
  
  
  
2009  
Somewhere in Britain  
  
The redhead walked slowly into the smoke filled interior of a pub. She stood just inside the door for some long moments as she tried to get her bearings. The Muggle establishment gave her a very unsettled feeling. She let out a slow breath of air as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the interior. How could people interact in such an environment, she thought.  
  
The striking woman sat down at one of the small tabled that lined the exterior of the establishment. She was here to observe and find out if their suspicions were true. If so....she shook her head, wishing that her companions were not late.  
  
She jumped as someone tapped her shoulder. "Can I get you something to drink?"   
  
She shook her head at first, then had a change of heart and nodded. "Just bottled water please." The words felt strange to her lips and she had to fight back a panicked feeling that started deep in the pit of her stomach. "Please get here soon." She said quietly.  
  
"What was that?" The waiter had materialized back at her arm.  
  
"Nothing." She assured before glancing at the small stage that had been erected against a wall of the pub. "What is the entertainment?"  
  
The waited favored her with a smile of pride. "We have one of the best magicians around. He's pure magic, pure magic I say! He'll be onstage soon."  
  
She watched the waiter walk away. "Pure magic? Is it really true?"  
  
  
"Ginny!" the pub was nearly silent and the man's voice carried through the interior.   
  
She peered into the murk that surrounded the door. "Over here." Thank goodness she wasn't alone anymore. She had felt very awkward and a little nervous. It wouldn't do to defend herself with magic in a pub. It would draw far too much attention and ruin their plan.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hermione," They looked as pale as she was. "I haven't found anything out yet, only that there is a magician here."   
  
"Could it be him?" Ron's eyes were alight with hope. "It's been so long and we all thought..."  
  
"Ron please stop." Hermione replied softly. "We will know soon enough. We mustn't speculate. It could lead to such hurt." Her lower lip trembled slightly and Ron slipped an arm tightly around her in silent support.   
  
"If it's him, we'll know." Ginny said in a determined tone. "No matter what changed about him, we'll just know."  
  
"I hope so." Ron allowed. As he relaxed, he glanced around the room. His eyes caught some movement around the stage and he leaned forward, staring intently at the drama unfolding before him. "There's someone there. Could it be...?"  
  
A spotlight suddenly blinded the few occupants of the small pub and a purposefully enigmatic voice boomed over the PA system. "And now to mystify you, please welcome our very own magician, The Great Mystifer."   
  
The light dimmed to focus on the man that stood nervously in front of a microphone. He cleared his throat nervously before speaking but as he opened his mouth, his intended words were drowned out by three shocked cries in unison.  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Pure Magic2

Title: Pure Magic(2/??)

Author:CelticFlame

Author Email:TgrzDlphns@yahoo.com

Category: Solid drama, some angst, some romance

Keywords: Harry Ginny, Ron 

Rating: PG13-Adult themes and emotions.

Spoilers: Through GOF

Summary:

A quest to find a long dead friend reunites Ginny, Hermione, and Ron when they find someone who looks like the deceased Harry Potter. Can he be the key to healing them?

Hi there!  
So sorry that it took awhile to get this second chapter out! I got a little blocked and had to work out what ideas would ultimately be found here.

I hope that you'll enjoy this and thanks for your patience!!

Chapter one can be found at the following Url: http://www.thedarkarts.org/authors/celticflame/PM01.html

If you enjoy this story please check out my other work which can be found at http://www.schnoogle.com/authorLinks/CelticFlame/ and http://www.riddikulus.org/authorLinks/CelticFlame/

Please tell me what you think. Replies feed my muse, Padfoot. He's looking a little skinny because of the paces I've been putting him through this week and I DON'T want an underfed muse. Help me out here…replies are his favorite sort of muse treats!

Thanks for reading!

Bree

DISCLAIMER

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

The man peered against the bright lights into the crowd. He didn't seem to quite know what to say, and instead pushed his hair back off his face. Clearly visible to the three friends was the narrow stripe that branded him as their friend. "Is there…" The man faltered then began again. "Is there a problem?"

"Problem?" three voices chorused in unison once again. They all gave self-conscious laughs at the way they were still so attuned to each other. It had been years since the three had been in the same room and a decade since Harry had been there too. They all hesitated; hoping that someone else in their group would speak again. Finally Hermione stood and faced her old friend.

"There isn't a problem." She began slowly. "But could we speak to you immediately?"

The man glanced around the pub until he met the eyes of the proprietor. There was only a smattering of people at the pub at this early hour and the three were the only ones actually interested in the act. As the proprietor approached he addressed Harry. "Yeah take the early show off, James." He handed Ginny a bottled water and walked away, shaking his head slowly.

Ginny was more concerned with the man who still stood uncertainly at the dais. He watched all of them carefully for a few moments as if he was memorizing their features and committing them to memory. He began his approach slowly, his eyes remaining confused, curious at this interruption. There was no evidence of recognition in his gaze. He stopped a foot or so away from their table and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he waited for them to speak.

  
"Harry, is it really you?" Hermione barely whispered. She was afraid that her voice would carry, even though the pub was mostly deserted.

Harry looked at Hermione first then at Ron and Ginny. "I'm afraid that you have me confused with someone else. My name is James."

Ron looked puzzled. "No Harry, your dad's name is James. Was James." He sighed. Please don't do this Harry. We thought….we thought that You-Know-Who had…" Ron trailed off when he saw that Harry really didn't comprehend what he was saying.

Ginny bit her lip, wishing that the rest of their group would arrive. They would have some answers, wouldn't they? "Harry…err...James, will you please sit down with us or, even better is there a game room or supply room in here where we can have some privacy. We have to talk to you."

Harry again locked eyes with the proprietor then jerked his head toward the bar. "We have a room in the back where we can talk. I have no idea what you're saying though."

Hermione nodded. "We see that. Two men will be arriving shortly. Can you have them meet us in that room as well?" She pulled out a small photograph. "Stop moving." she whispered to it, then handed it to Harry. "These are the two men."

"All right" Harry drew the words out slowly as he focused on the photo.. "I'll just give this to the owner then and get the room ready. It will just take me a few minutes." As he walked ahead, the three friends stayed clustered together in a tight knot.

"Is it really him?" Ginny asked hopefully. "It looks just like him but I don't understand how he got to be here and why he doesn't even have a hint of recognizing us." She angrily pulled her hair from its confines and shook it loose. "We haven't changed that much, have we?"

Ron placed a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder. "Of course we changed. We all changed that day and in a lot of ways we can't even deal with now. You left our family, Gin when for so long you were the soul of us. That's how much the event changed us."

Her face hardened into a mask of pain and repressed longing as her elder brother spoke and finally Ginny had to turn away. "I know Ron. I made a lot of mistakes in the aftermath. We all did. Who got the young widow pregnant after all," she regretted the words even as they came out of her mouth. "Ron, Hermione, I'm sorry…" she began and was shocked when her brother pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione's arms wrapped around her as well.

"We all made horrible decisions." Hermione's voice trembled but stayed steady. "And we have a lot of healing to do, but can we deal with that after we figure out what's going on with Harry."

"Harry?" a gentle voice spoke behind Hermione and the group broke apart quickly. They surveyed the new arrivals with relieved smiles. 

"Thank God you're here," Ginny said in a rush as she looked at the two men. "He was onstage just a few minutes ago; he's a magician." She gave a mirthless laugh that turned emotional. "He doesn't seem to remember us." Sirius silently opened his arms and Ginny went into the comforting familiarity of his embrace.

"Are you sure that it's our Harry?" Remus asked softly, sparing Hermione and Ron with a gently hopeful expression.

"It looks like him all right." Ron said grimly. "Right down to the scar."

Sirius expelled a huge breath of air. "Then I guess Harry has a lot of explaining to do if he can. All evidence pointed to the fact that he had been destroyed that night. Ten years is a long time to go missing if you ask me." He paused for some moments, lost in his thoughts. "Especially with a newly pregnant wife."

Hermione suddenly found the ground very interesting. She and Ron had only confided in Ginny about their pregnancy. Harry James favored his mother in both coloring and features so nobody had ever questioned his paternity. His prematurity had been almost a blessing, as no one but Ginny knew the truth.

"Maybe he couldn't get back. Maybe something had happened and by the time he could it was all too late." Ron challenged. Even though Harry had been gone for a good many years, he still had an urge to protect him. Best friends for life, even though Harry had been gone for a longer time than they had been friends. "You guys know Harry. He wasn't like that."

Hermione's nod was as firm as Ron's words. "We had a wonderful marriage. Harry was happy being an Auror. There would have been no reason for him to leave of his own volition. Now, can we please stop speculating? Please, I beg you."

When Remus' gentle hand came to rest on Hermione's shoulder, she gave him a tumultuous smile. "We know this is hard for you Hermione. We're sorry. It's just so amazing and so incomprehensible…" Remus trailed off as the dark haired man in question approached.

Sirius and Remus both exchanged shocked looks. Harry was almost an identical double of their dear friend James, though James had been taken from them at about the same age that Harry had been when he had lost the ultimate battle with Voldemort. Remus felt his hand clamp almost painfully on Hermione's shoulder and he spared a moment of concern about the way Sirius' arms had tightened around Ginny. "Harry?" he finally managed.

Harry turned his glance to the older man and shook his head. "Why does everyone call me Harry? My name is James and I would appreciate it if you would call me that."

Sirius let out a soft chuckle. "James, huh? You look just like him."

Harry closed his eyes in a desperate bid for patience and motioned to the room. "You people want to talk to me for some cryptic reason so come on. The room is open." None of the others immediately moved so he strode toward the room without a backward glance.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked the newcomers. "Is it our Harry or an exact double?"

"It's our Harry, darling until he proves otherwise to me." Sirius replied decisively, throwing off his cloak and following the swiftly retreating form. 

When Sirius started after Harry, Ginny did the only thing that made sense to her; she followed the two of them. Sirius' long strides had him in the room just behind Harry, and Ginny slipped in just as he closed the door. 

"Sorry Gin." Sirius gave her an encouraging smile. He couldn't admit it but having her here with him was a huge help. For a moment he could believe that everything would work out and that they would have their Harry back.

"It's ok." Ginny replied, squeezing his hand gently. 

"So." Sirius began watching the other man settle himself at the table. "I suppose you have some questions for us as we do for you. Why don't you think about what you want to ask." His voice gradually turned steely. "And know that if you are in some way faking Harry Potter's appearance, we will find out and Azkaban will be in your future."

"Azkaban?" Harry tested out the word slowly. "What does that mean."

Sirius slammed a hand down on the table. "DON'T!" he roared. "Just don't! These people and I mourned you, dammit! Lives were destroyed when you died! Remus and I, Hermione for God's sake Harry. She was destroyed! Ron and Ginny, all your other friends. God help you if this is any sort of prank or deception because I will shred you with my own bare hands. No magic needed."

~*~

Remus watched Sirius and Ginny follow Harry and extended a hand to rest on Ron's shoulder gently restraining Hermione and Ron from following for the moment. "Are you both ok? This is a huge shock and Sirius and I think it sounds shady. He won't have Ginny or you both hurt anymore."

Hermione's eyes shone with appreciation. "You both are so wonderful to all of us, Remus, but I know in my heart that Harry is here. I can't explain my reasons why but we just have to talk to him and find out what he knows."

"Give Sirius a minute with Harry." Remus said slowly. "He feels like he failed you all. Let him do this small thing."

Ron sighed; he clearly didn't want to follow Remus' suggestion. "My sister is in there though and she's been hurt a lot too." He pointed out.

"Sirius can take care of her Ron." Remus said quietly. "He promised to do so on the day he married her."

Ron turned away. "I don't want to talk about that. How my sister could have married not once but twice without her family there broke my mother's heart. Plus, the fact that she married…" He halted his stream of words as when Hermione gave him a silencing look.

"Married a what Ron?" Remus' voice was low but dangerous. " A what Ron, go ahead complete your sentence. Yes they have a tremendous difference in age, but Sirius has treated her well and loved her completely, so if you plan to damn my friend, a man who helped all of you out many a time, don't do it to me." Remus angrily stalked across the room to the closed door.

Ron sighed and looked to Hermione for support. "I didn't mean it the way it came out." He said quietly. "Things are just so confusing. I was sure that that was Harry, but if Sirius and Remus have doubts…" Ron set his jaw. "I want things to be back the way they were Hermione."

Husband and wife slowly embraced, hanging onto each other for dear life. "Ron, time passes and people change. We evolve and our circumstances have made us the people we are." She slowly broke away from him and reached for his hand. "Come on, let's see what Harry has to say. Sirius and Remus can believe what they must, but I know in my heart that Harry Potter lives and is in this building." She followed Remus to the door and entered behind him. Ron quickly followed.

~*~  
The young man didn't know what to say so he stayed silent, his gaze split between curious observation of the people and studying the table when their penetrating looks became too much for him. The pretty redhead was being supported and comforted by the man who had threatened him. Even though he had been menacing, James knew that his actions were motivated by his love and care for his friends.

The young couple who had just entered had faces full of heightened color, as if they had been fighting about something and had cut their argument short in order to hear his explanations. The older man with the lighter hair stood slightly apart from the two couples, a quiet yet commanding presence though the other man was clearly their leader.

"Are you ready to talk?" The man that James considered their leader broke their tense and lengthy silence with his words. The atmopshere was oppressive and the heat was stifling as James tried desperately to figure out what was going on.

"I am." His words were soft spoken. "I don't know what you expect of me. I am not this Harry person. My name is James and I am just a simple magician."

The man's eyes lit up at the mention of magic. "A magician are you?" James couldn't fail to notice the sarcasm in the other man's words. He watched as the man pulled out a stick of some sort. "Shall I demonstrate some real magic for you? Maybe the Imperius, or Avada..." His words were interrupted as the redhead dashed forth to grab the stick from him.

"Please Sirius don't do this! If this isn't Harry he'll be punished but if it is Harry, you'd rather die than hurt him. I know that you're angry and protective of us, but please don't do this to yourself and to the Harry that we all love."

The man called Sirius glowered but backed away a few of steps. "Gin can I please have my wand back?" He asked gruffly. She slipped the stick back into his hand and he experimentally shook it as he muttered a few words, sending a shower of multicolored sparks shooting through the air.

James felt a strange stirring when he saw the sparks, as if there was something lurking just beyond his understanding. He tried to reach for the elusive thing only to have it retreat into the darkest corner of his subconsciousness As he strained further, white hot pain clouded his vision and his brain throbbed. "Just tell me what this is all about. Please, I have to know."


	3. Adjustments

Title: Pure Magic(3/??)

Author:CelticFlame

Author Email:TgrzDlphns@yahoo.com/Sirius@black.org

Category: Solid drama, some angst, some romance

Keywords: Harry, Ginny, Ron 

Rating: PG13-Adult themes and emotions.

Spoilers: Through GOF

Summary:

A quest to find a long dead friend reunites Ginny, Hermione, and Ron when they find someone who looks like the deceased Harry Potter. Can he be the key to healing them?

DISCLAIMER

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note

Hi there!  
Wow it's been awhile since I last posted this story. I sort of lost the feeling for it for a bit, and it's taken me awhile to get back on track. That plus a spontaneous marriage, dealing with moving all my husband's worldly goods over from Australia to America, the holidays, job hunting for him….ok I HAVE no excuse LOL, I have a ton. 

Still, I am committed to the story though it may not be written as quickly as some of my others. It's being rather….difficult ;)

Previous chapters can be found at http://www.thedarkarts.org/authorLinks/Celtic_Flame/Pure_Magic/

Please tell me what you think of this one. Replies are always a huge help….I like to know what's working and what isn't. Anyway, your replies will feed my muse, Padfoot who is now lounging around watching Home shopping channels. Help me to get his attention back on writing and off ordering products shown on TV. A busy muse is good for the fic, AND for my credit card!

If you like this story, please check out my other work. All my fanfic is linked from this page: http://66.186.219.233/breesden/breeficden/index.htm

Thanks for reading!

Bree

Previously, Harry was confronted by his old friends and family. Sirius was worried that Harry was faking his memory loss. 

Harry thinks of himself as James in the story so when the POV is his, he will be referred to as James. Everyone else thinks of him and refers to him as Harry. I hope this isn't TOO confusing!

Chapter 3

Hermione could not stand to watch Harry's pain anymore. "Please! All of you just, please, step back and give him some space. This situation is no doubt very stressful for Harry, and he is obviously suffering some pain right now."

"Hermione…" Sirius started in a warning tone.

Her furious gaze lit upon him and, to his credit, he did not flinch at her ferocity. She could be very mother bear when she was protecting Ron or her son, and that apparently reached forth to Harry. Sirius took a step back in deference to her tone and emotional state. He wasn't helping the situation with his aggression, and he well knew it.

James strained to see through the pain. The woman's vocal tone was quite no nonsense, yet there was something quite comforting in both her voice and her words. He found himself wondering what his connection was to these people. "Thank you." He was relieved to know that his voice sounded strong for the moment, despite the physical turmoil within his body. "Can all of you slow down a bit? My head is aching, and I am having a hard time…" another white hot lightning bolt and all he could do was moan.

"Harry!" Ginny rushed to his side and smoothed his hair back. His eyes moved back and forth trying to focus. "Stay calm, Harry. Don't force things. It will only lead to more pain."

Sirius, Hermione and Ron shared a significant look. When Hermione and Harry's son Andrew had been a young child, he developed serious and debilitating headaches. Even though Ginny hadn't had a real relationship with her brother or Hermione, due partly to the tensions between them and Draco, she had tried to help Andrew. Many times she would apparate to them or show up in a burst of Floo powder and take the young boy into her arms. Her soothing voice and gentle touch lulled Andrew to sleep, even when he was in the throes of cerebral agony.

James blinked more slowly and tried to breathe deeply. The redhead in front of him had a calming effect on him. He focused in on her amber and brown eyes and found himself relaxing slowly but surely. "Thank you." His voice was soft now and his breathing had evened out.

"All right, then!" Ginny's voice was extra loud and bright in the silent room. "Hermione is right. We need to give him some space. Why don't we all sit down, get some pints of ale, relax and talk about this quietly." She turned to give Sirius a pointed look and he nodded quickly.

"Consider it done, love," Sirius said quickly, and disappeared out the door. 

Remus hesitated for a moment. "I had better help him." He followed Sirius out.

Ginny let out a huge sigh and focused her attention on Harry again. He looked much less pale, yet there was still shakiness about him. "Would you rather drink a soft drink?" she asked him gently. The last thing that he needed was to muddy his mind with alcohol, but he was an adult and he needed to discover that for himself.

James nodded, relief coursing through him. "A cola would be most appreciated. Thank you, miss...?"

Ginny gave him a tender smile. "My name is Ginny. We'll talk more when we're all settled."

James nodded, but he gaze never strayed from the woman. As the others came back with frosty glasses of beer and ale, a glass of cola was placed in front of him. "Thank you," he said faintly, and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Sirius' tone of voice was more tentative now. He met Ginny's eyes and pulled out a chair for her. "Gin?" He gestured to the chair.

Ginny shook her head briefly. "I would like to stay close to Harry for now."

Hermione's eyes flashed in annoyance. "No need to do that, Ginny," she said in an extra patient tone of voice. "That's my job now."

Ginny's brown eyes blazed back in reply. "I don't think so," she said hotly. "You have Ron now."

"And you have Sirius," Hermione replied. She glanced at the older man and found him staring at the ground. The tips of his ears had reddened and she flushed with her thoughtlessness. Though Sirius and Ginny's romantic marriage was nearly non-existent, that was none of her business. She had her own set of complications to deal with.

"I do," Ginny replied, defiance in her every move. "And I love him very much. It turns out that marital loyalty isn't misplaced in my case. If only everyone else could say the same thing, the world would be a better place, wouldn't it, Hermione?"

Sirius raised his head to exchange a quizzical glance with Remus. Something was going on here, as was evidenced by the ladies' obvious hostility. This was so unlike them!

"Yes, Saint Ginny," Hermione bit out angrily. 

"All right ladies, " Remus interjected. Sirius seemed too confused and embarrassed to jump in, and Ron was positively purple with rage. "Enough is enough. This is not helping Harry. Whatever problems you ladies have with each other, you are surely adult enough not to involve Harry in your arguments." He turned his attention to the man sitting down. "Harry, are you well?"

James nodded slightly to the man. "Thank you, I am, sir." He again found himself wondering about the dynamic of the room. Love and hostility battled for supremacy among the people confined in the tiny room.

"Well then," Remus motioned to the table. "We might want to sit down before the drinks become warm. Come on now, all of you, sit."

Ginny grabbed the seat closest to Harry and motioned Sirius to sit beside her. When he settled into his seat, she squeezed his hand. "Terribly sorry about that, Sirius." She leaned against him, warmed and comforted by the solid feel of him. He was strength and security. He was her comfort. 

"She only spoke the truth," Sirius replied tentatively. "It's hardly a secret that we're stalling on our divorce proceedings. I think that you're punishing your brothers for all the pranks they pulled on you when you were a wee lass."

Ginny chuckled and leaned in even closer. "It's…complicated, " she allowed "Maybe we need to sit down and have a serious chat about our futures, after the dust has settled here." She leaned against him just slightly.

"I'd like that," Sirius replied quietly. 

Hermione glared angrily as Ginny sat close to Harry. "Sometimes your sister can be such a shrew," she hissed to Ron.

Ron had been trying desperately to calm himself. He had been lost in a white-hot fury as his wife and sister sniped about very personal circumstances in their lives. "So can my wife," Ron burst out. "Can you and Ginny just stop with the jealousy of Harry for one day? You're both married women, and it's just very sad to see both of you fawning over Harry like you are two lovestruck teenagers instead of mothers."

Ron could be so maddening! Didn't he see that Ginny was manipulating the situation? Hermione started to bite back another blazing reply, but she knew in her heart that Ron was right. She and Ginny were making this a romantic contest and losing the true focus of the day-Harry.

Hermione sighed loudly and snuggled against Ron. "I know, Ron. You are absolutely right. I am sorry for being such a shrew." She looked over at Harry almost uneasily, then back to Ron. "Are you all right, Ron? He was your best friend, too, and…"

Ron looked uncomfortable and stiff, Hermione realized, as well as being pained. She watched him for a few long moments before he spoke. "Hermione, this is very hard. I'm trying my best but…" he chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. "I'm trying. That's the best I can say." He managed a slight smile as Hermione's hand slipped into his.

"Everything ok, now?" Remus' voice started both couples out of their reverie. 

"I think so," Sirius remarked. He looked over at Harry, a mixture of wonder and regret in his eyes. "I am not convinced that you have lost your memory," he started. "But I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Where do you want me to begin?"

"We might as well start with who we are," Remus interjected softly. He didn't want to appear that he was taking control from Sirius, but he was in the best position to explain things to Harry. After all, he had been a teacher and was used to explaining concepts and circumstances to people who were uninformed.

He took a breath before speaking again; figuring that by doing so, he could give Sirius time to jump in if that was what his friend wanted. When Sirius didn't speak, Remus carried on. "My name is Remus Lupin. I once taught you when you were a student at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" The briefest flash of a castle, a giant of a man with wild hair, an elegant steam train flashed before his eyes. "What is Hogwarts?"

"It is a boarding school." Remus replied, emboldened by the look of slight recognition in Harry's eyes. "We all were students there at one time. Ron and Hermione." He gestured to the couple at Harry's left shoulder. "They were in the same year as yourself. Ginny." He motioned to the attractive redhead sitting beside the older man. "She was a year behind you three."

"Oh." Harry's voice was tentative now. 

"And Sirius and I went to school some time ago, with your…." Remus looked to Sirius for strength, getting an encouraging nod. "We were great friends with your parents."

"Parents?" Harry's voice sounded terribly small now.

"That's right." Sirius said in a gentle tone. "Your father, James, was my best friend. Your mother, Lily, caught his eye in their fifth year at school. She was a glorious redhead, much like my Ginny here."

"Green light? I see green light….and screams."

Hermione gasped and leaned against Ron. "He's reliving that horrible night, Ron." Remus gave Hermione a short look and then checked on Sirius, who was pale, but resolute. He walked closer to Harry, finally reaching for one of the younger man's sweaty palms.

"That's right. It was an awful tragic day, son. It was a horrible event that marks our world."

Harry howled in pain, tightening his hands on Remus' until they whitened under the pressure. As he began trembling, Remus broke the younger man's grip and wrapped a gentle arm around Harry's shoulders. "Easy there, Easy, now. Take some deep breaths." He noticed that Sirius had his wand out and nodded briefly. If Sirius could ease Harry's distress, it was worth a try. 

Sirius moved closer and gently brushed his wand against Harry's head. "Expeloagonus". 

Remus nodded in satisfaction. Sirius had picked a good spell to help alleviate Harry's pain. He was slightly surprised when Sirius brushed the wand over Harry's head again.

"Rememberus, Harry, Remember all that is well hidden. Come back to us."


End file.
